Midnight Worries
by ButterflyMay
Summary: Katou is late , Iwaki is worried. What happens when Katou comes home? Read to find out


This is my first attempt to write a IwakixKatou story. Yay .

Disclaimer: I do not own it but I love the characters

MIDNIGHT WORRIES.

Its almost midnight and I am trying hard to fall asleep but failing miserably.

Katou is working late today but its no surprise to me as he informed me , before going out, that he will be late but I didn't expected it to be this late.

My mind wants to stay awake but my body cant take the stress anymore,I am pretty tired from the day's work.

Thinking of katou I close my eyes.

-*-*-

I woke up to the sound of footsteps.

'katou..??'

'Iwaki,you are still awake?'

Still half asleep , I felt good to hear his voice.

'You should sleep now,why are you still awake Iwaki?'

Maybe it was my sleep or my anxiousness , I felt angry at his words.

'Because you are so late'

I nearly yelled at him. Katou's eyes widened for a moment then softened immediately with a familiar kindness.

"were you worried about me , Iwake, I didn't mean to make you worry I am so sorry.'

He stepped closer to me and placed his palm gently on my cheek. Next thing I knew I was on my back and his lips were kissing mine. It was soft , he was sucking on my lower lips with little licks.

'I missed you,iwaki.'

The words made my heart beat faster. He started unbuttoning my shirt and kissing my neck .With the shirt undone, he nibbled on my collarbone and started twisting and pinching my nipples with his fingers, his hot mouth moved down never stopping the butterfly kisses. He bit down on my already erect nipple and sucked on it.

'Katou…'

'yes,mmmm Iwaki..'

'its ahh late,you should rest a bit'

Katou took my hand and placed it on the bulge of his pants.

'Try telling that to this part of mine.' He whispered to my ears and nibbled it.

"ahhh Katou'

I blushed hard at his words and his evil smirk spoke clearly that he was enjoying my shyness

'You look so cute now,Iwaki'

He moved down on me while undressing his shirt. He pulled my pants with his teeth and took my manhood in the hot caverns of his mouth. He sucked the tip then licked down the base with little nips.I felt his hand toying with my balls. He hummed around the cock and the sensation made me cry out. He moved his finger further and slide one finger in me.

'Iwaki I got two two tickets for paradise,want to come with me?'

I knew what he was talking about but I was too lost in the pleasure to reply. Not waiting for my reply he inserted the finger in me and started scissoring me.

'Take me'

I spoke softly almost inaudible.

'Iwaki look at me and tell me.I need to hear it baby'

I looked straight in his eyes and his lascivious gaze took my breathe away. He touched my postrate with his fingers deep inside me and I could not take it anymore.I needed his inside me so badly.

'Please katou TAKE ME.'

Without further talk,he unzipped his pants and positioned his throbbing manhood at my entrance.

'I love you,Iwaki' With that he entered me in one swift motion. I knew the initial pain was worth for the future pleasure, so I tired my best to relax. Katou stopped for a while the started moving slowly,he lifted my legs on his shoulders and ran his hands on my thighs to comfort me.

'Iwaki , you are so beautiful'

I knew at this rate I was not going to last long.

'Katou , love me'

Katou gasped loud at my words and started moving faster.I screamed when he hit the sensitive bundle of nerves in me with his manhood.

'Yes, Iwaki.I Will Forever.' He punctuated his every words with deep thrusts .Sensing that my inner walls was getting tighter , he squeezed a hand between us and started stroking my cock with every thrust.

'katou ahhh I am ahh coming.' I coated our chest with my semen. For a moment I felt my entire body pulsing along with my heart beat.I felt Katou come too as his seeds coated my insides creating a warm sensation. The next few minutes we just tried our best to catch our breathes properly. After some time katou kissed me and I allowed his tongue to explore my mouth.

'Iwaki , that was mind blowing'

I smiled and returned his kiss and ended it with a bite on his lip.

"now sleep katou its getting late.'

"okay Iwaki goodnight'

He fell asleep holding me in his arms but I would probably get up and clean ourselves after a while.I closed my eyes for a moment.A warm but wet sensation on my chest broke my slight sleeping state.

'katou what are you doing?'

"mmm Licking'

'Why?'

'So that, you don't have to get up to clean us later'

END

There you go . Care enough to send review?.Please.


End file.
